


13x08 Coda: Two Kirks

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Coda, Deception, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Imprisonment, Innuendo, Interrupting Sam, Jack Knows, Love Confessions, M/M, Pop Culture, Rescue, Season/Series 13, Shapeshifting, Star Trek References, Supportive Sam, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Ketch attempts to goad a captive Castiel and lets a crucial plot point slip. After a successful rescue attempt Castiel approaches Dean about furthering their relationship.





	13x08 Coda: Two Kirks

“Hello, angel.” Ketch sidled up to Castiel’s side of the makeshift prison. “Has your hunter been praying to you? Or has Asmodeus convinced him you wish to flit about on your own?”

 

Castiel emerged from the shadows of the corner. His hair was mussed and there were dark circles under his eyes despite the fact he didn’t require sleep. “I wouldn’t give either of you the satisfaction of an answer. Didn’t Mary kill you?”

 

“Didn’t Lucifer kill  _ you? _ Funny how the dead don’t tend to stay that way. Let me guess, Dean prayed incessantly for your god to bring you back?”

 

“I came back of my own accord.”

 

Ketch’s lips spread in a slick grin. “True love, eh? Not even death can separate the star-crossed lovers from the houses of Montague and Capulet. Unless death is the only means you can truly be together.”

 

Castiel avoided the assassin’s gaze. This conversation was undignified at best. He would not be goaded. If his bars were not warded he would have smote Ketch.

 

“Asmodeus...are you familiar with his work? He takes such delight in keeping lovers apart. Even going so far as to impersonate one to inspire infidelity. He has the voice down. Could you imagine how relieved your hunter would be at your eventual return? The passion he could ignite with one kiss? One night of sexual bliss with the imposter and you would never trust one another’s forms again.”

 

Castiel seethed. Dean would know. He always sensed when Cas was in trouble. Their bond was stronger than that. But Lucifer had deceived Dean. He kept up the farce for weeks. No. He had faith in their bond. Amara failed to supercede it. “You underestimate Dean time and time again. He never trusted you. He saw through your deception. He scoffed at your attempts to seduce him. We had a good laugh about that.”

 

“Really? He seemed more... _ receptive _ at the time.” Ketch was still pushing for a rise out of the angel.

 

“He’s intuitive. He can play the role well. Lull you into a false sense of security. As I said, you underestimate him. It has been your downfall before and I believe it will be again. When Dean puts you down, and he will, you won’t be coming back.”

 

Ketch paced. “Let’s say your Prince Charming comes for you? He and the silken-haired giant will cut through the lackeys with ease. They will be no match for Asmodeus.”

 

“Sam dispatched Ramiel. I dispatched Dagon. Azazel is no more. How’s your math? That’s three out of four Princes of Hell cast into the Empty by the Winchesters.”

 

Ketch chuckled. “ _ There _ it is. You called yourself a Winchester.”

 

“And that is somehow pleasing to you? I’ve been a member of the family for years, so are my children.”

 

“Children? You’ve sired your own nephilim? This is an interesting development.”

 

“My  _ adopted _ children. I believe you went after my daughter and she bested your men. My son...he can level Asmodeus with a thought.”

 

_ “Your _ son. You mean the archangel hybrid? The missing nephilim with the great bounty on his head? Your lover will trade him for you

without hesitation. So much for familial bonds.”

 

The possibility hadn’t occurred to Castiel before. Dean had to know how important it was to keep Jack far from Asmodeus. He had to respect the lengths Cas would go through to protect his son. Dean had come around and accepted Jack as one of their own. He silently prayed that Dean would not be so foolish as to wager on an even trade.

 

“If Jack comes here, and sees his father in peril, he will end all of you. There will be no exchange,” Castiel postured.

 

“Asmodeus has fooled the boy before. He could convince him that it is  _ you _ who are the enemy,” Ketch countered.

 

He’s underestimated Dean once more. The man was a  _ Star Trek _ fanatic. He’d see two Castiel’s and Cas would be able to call upon his pop culture knowledge to signal him. Perhaps Dean had shared his love for the program with Jack. This could be quite advantageous for Team Free Will.

 

“Don’t you have someone else to harass? It’s fun to push Lucifer’s buttons. He’s so  _ sensitive,”  _ Castiel quipped.

 

“Ha! Asmodeus has that market cornered. But you’ve become boring, angel. I’ll take my leave.”

 

***

 

“Destroy him, son! He’s responsible for keeping me here, impersonating me to keep Dean away!” Asmodeus wore Castiel’s face and put on a visage to suggest he’d been tortured. Poor Jack was distraught and being shielded by Dean.

 

“Jack, listen to me. He pulled this with Donatello, remember? You can zap ‘em both but our Cas might not be able to take it. Don’t risk it,” Dean called over his shoulder.

 

“H-how do I choose?”

 

“The evil Kirk has scratches on his face,” the real Castiel alluded to Asmodeus’ scars. Dean snapped his head around and gave him a subtle nod of understanding. He moved his body between Jack and the cell. Jack’s eyes flashed and he pushed his power at Asmodeus with full force. 

 

The fallen Prince dropped the facade and coughed up blood. He managed to fly out to escape before Jack could finish him off. The young man turned his attention to the bars. The sigils glowed and melted down the metal. Castiel managed to free himself once they had been removed. He rushed to Jack to embrace him.

 

“Jack? Are you alright?” 

 

“I’m fine. Are you? I’m so sorry. I should have known.”

 

Castiel dropped his arms and turned to Dean. “Ketch let slip the plan of deceit as a means to taunt me. It reminded me of the episode with the two Kirks.”

 

Dean beamed at Cas, happy to have him back and thrilled that he’d paid attention when they were binge-watching old shows together. He hugged Cas tight. “You did good. You did real good.”

 

***

 

To celebrate the win, Dean declared it was time for Jack to receive a proper education and got him started on  _ Star Trek. _ He and Cas went to get some beer and make popcorn.

 

“Dean? Ketch implied something about us.”

 

“Don’t listen to that douche.”

 

“He...he said Asmodeus would keep us apart by impersonating me.”

 

“Well, didn’t work. Did it?”

 

“Dean...Asmodeus masquerades as one of a pair of lovers to cause infidelity and mistrust.”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “He was gonna wear your face and try to nail me? Good luck with that, buddy.” He rolled his eyes.

 

Cas’ face fell. “Of course you wouldn’t give in to his advances…”

 

Dean noticed his tone. “No! Not like that, Cas. Just...who knows you better than me? Like you know me better than anybody else. Even Sammy. The phone calls gave me this weird feeling in my gut and I couldn’t shake it. It wasn’t  _ my _ Cas. Like...I couldn’t put my finger on it but when Lucifer was ridin’ you, he...he touched the wrong shoulder. He stayed out of my personal space. It wasn’t right. That bag of dicks couldn’t get one finger on me without making my skin crawl. He wasn’t gonna... _ have _ me.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Dean let his shoulders drop. “Me and you...we got something. I don’t know what to call it. I don’t know if it’s...Nevermind.”

 

Cas reached for Dean’s left shoulder. “If you were to say you had romantic feelings for me, I would tell you the same.”

 

Dean swallowed hard, bobbing his adam’s apple. He didn’t look up to meet Cas’ eyes. There it was, heavy in the minute space between them. He could admit it or run from it. At least Cas had the balls to say it. After everything...he kind of owed it to him to get over himself.

 

“Cas...it’s complicated. Look at the hell Lily Sunder went through because she shacked up with an angel. We already got all sides coming at us for Jack. I can’t put an even bigger target in your back. Not for some selfish reason.”

 

“Dean, it’s not selfish. You deserve to be loved. _I_ deserve to be loved. We’ve been targeted since I gave up an army for you. I was fallen and it is my choice to not seek redemption or approval from them. Lily Sunder...Ishim was obsessed with her. He wanted her for himself. No angel will challenge me for your hand, Dean Winchester.”

 

“My hand? Are you...are you proposing to me?” Dean felt the beginnings of a panic attack forming in his chest. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dean. Technically I already have a claim on you as your guardian.”

 

“You what, now?” Dean’s pulse was still throbbing in his neck and ears.

 

“I left my mark on you when I resurrected you. That's not of import to this conversation. I’m asking you if you wish to pursue a romantic relationship with me because I wish to pursue one with you. It’s not ‘complicated’.”

 

“Yeah it is. I don’t know how to be in a relationship with a guy! Hell, I barely functioned in one with a woman! You’re always gone and I’m always worried you’re not coming back. You don’t sleep so how am I supposed to be the last thing you see at night and the first thing you see in the morning? You won’t taste it when I cook you dinner.”

 

Castiel let his hand glide down Dean’s arm to take his hand. “You’re rambling. You and I always worry about one another. As your partner I would take more personal time. I’d already planned on spending more time at home until Jack ran away. And if you took me into your bed...I would not leave your side all night.”

 

“You really wanna do this?”

 

“Yes.” Cas lifted Dean’s chin so their eyes truly met. “Do you?”

 

“Yes,” he didn’t stop himself from answering. Their faces were so close...just one move and…

 

Castiel leaned in. It was only the soft pressing of lips, brief and innocent. It was his promise to Dean that his intention was to offer love and companionship. That what he wanted was just a step beyond what they already shared.

 

Dean kissed him back. “Cas…”

 

“It’s alright, Dean. I’m not going anywhere.” He gave Dean’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“What the hell is taking so long with the popcorn?” Sam interrupted. He stopped when he saw the joined hands and the extreme proximity of his brother and best friend. “Shit. I just ruined a moment, didn’t I?”

 

“Nah, we’re good,” Dean said without looking away from Castiel. 

 

“You sure? I can just grab the bowl and leave you guys alone.”

 

“It’s fine, Sam. Dean and I have come to a mutual agreement already. We can go enjoy the show together now.”

 

Sam blushed and grinned. “Wow. Umm...yeah. Okay. Let’s get our geek on.” He grabbed a couple more beers and led the way to his room. He stopped just outside the door and looked back at them still holding hands. “No making out on my bed.”

 

“No promises, Sammy,” Dean smiled at him. Sam feigned disgust then laughed it off. 

 

“Keep it PG in front of the kid at least.”

 

“We wouldn’t do anything Captain Kirk wouldn’t do,” Cas said.

 

“Chuck help us all,” Sam rolled his eyes. “Hey, Jack. Your dads are finally dating!”

 

“Damnit, Sam!” Dean shoved him. Cas threw a handful of popcorn at him.

  
Jack tilted his head just like Castiel. “Huh. I thought they were already married.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Two Kirks is a reference to an episode from the first season of the original Star Trek series.


End file.
